Many organizations own and operate computer equipment that function to run the organization's systems such as accounting, human resources, etc. The equipment itself may comprise servers, switches, storage devices, etc. The information stored and processed by such equipment is often highly confidential. Access to such equipment should be, but is not always, tightly controlled. An intruder gaining physical access to the equipment may be able to obtain confidential information from the equipment, or infect the system with a virus or other harmful code.